


Gone

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Poetry, StarClan is cruel, lots and lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blizzardleap looks to the stars and reflects on his lonely life as a warrior, because he lost his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

I look to the stars

Every night

And the ache is meant

To go away

But it never does.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't help feeling jealous

Of all dying cats

Because they're on their way

On their way to you

And I'm not.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't look at a Thunderpath

Without feeling sad

Because what happened to you

Changed my life

Forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate them all

The cats who live on

Acting like the world is fine

'Cause it isn't

And it never will be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

StarClan are cruel

Heartless

They took you from me

Me from you

We're both alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I miss your scent

Your voice

Your laugh

So sweet

So carefree.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And you're gone

Gone forever

A star in the sky

Just another warrior

To all but me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To think we wasted it

Wasted it all

Every single moment

Could have been more

If we'd known.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just want it to end

So I can join you

Forever

Rabbitleap, I miss you

Rabbitleap, I love you.


End file.
